drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Miria Lenden
Email address: Jocelyn_mahrin@hotmail.com Description Appearance: Miria is petite and compact, being only 5'0", and slim, though her build is quite muscular. She is 19, with golden blonde hair, straight and falling just below her shoulders, and clear blue eyes, giving her a deceivingly angelic appearance. She has several small scars marring her body, the results of several small scuffles. Somehow though, her face has remained unmarred, her pale skin smooth and clear. Place of Birth/Raising: Miria is Andoran, born and raised in Caemlyn, by her mother, and a range of suitors over the years. She was an only child and a bastard daughter. History Miria was the bastard child of a tavern maid, growing up in the city of Caemlyn. Her early years were spent amusing herself at the inn, while her mother worked. Being of a sweet disposition, she was adored by the regular patrons, and the inn owners. Her angelic features made her an instant success with others, and she soon learned that being charming allowed her to get away with what ever she wanted. As she grew older, Miria discovered a talent for sneaking, disappearing from the inn without her mother knowing, and enjoying herself in the city with her friends. Falling in with a rougher crowd, she was encouraged to try her hand at pick-pocketing. She found this new "game" extremely thrilling, and took to practising as much as possible. She did well, no one believing someone with her sweet looks and charms could be capable of thievery. As a result, she always got away with it, her quick wit always managing to talk her way around those not taken in by her looks. Her mother always seemed to have some favourite man that would live with them for a time. One such man was Gryan, who took an instant liking to Miria. He set about teaching her to use a bow and arrow, finding she had a good eye for her targets. Miria loved it instantly, despite her mother's worry. She would practice often with Gryan's bow and arrows, and a makeshift target in the alley behind the inn. Gryan eventually gifted Miria with her own bow and quiver, though was soon replaced in her mother's home by another man. Nonetheless Miria practiced religiously, building her skill and steady hand until she was quite competent, at short range anyway. Growing bolder, Miria and her friends tried their hands at entering stores at night after dark, Miria's small frame and light step allowing her to slip in and out unnoticed. She was quite revered amongst her friends as being fearless, and willing to take a risk. It was one night as they slipped into a quiet bank, that Miria was finally undone. Believing herself far better than any of her friends, she had accepted the challenge to try to empty the gold from one of the chests stored inside, not knowing there were guards inside. Despite her litheness and light step, she was caught red-handed, along with her friends. One friend broke down under questioning, and confessed all of their robberies, naming Miria the main culprit, and the ring-leader. Utterly betrayed, Miria tried to deny the accusations, but a search of her room found many stolen items. She was sentenced to serve a lengthy imprisonment. Gryan heard of her sentence, and in a grand act of kindness, set about distracting the guards and causing a commotion, giving Miria just enough time to escape into the crowd gathered to watch her being led away into captivity. Stopping home long enough to fetch her bow and some coin, she grabbed a cloak and ran on, stealing a horse and riding out of the city. She knew she would be hunted down, her thefts had been too many, the victims too angry over being deceived. So she rode long and hard, never looking back. She made her way aimlessly, passing through villages and towns, not knowing where she was going, but knowing she had to keep moving. Passing through one particular town, she heard talk of an army nearby, and the idea struck her to see about joining. It could act as the perfect cover. After all, she couldn't run forever. Seeking out more information from the town, she soon plucked up the courage to approach them. It wasn't like she had many options left. She was very low on money, and exhausted to boot. She had been too wary to attempt stealing, lest she be caught once more. That is how she found herself riding slowly towards their camp, deliberately trying to attract notice. She didn't want their hostility, but their shelter. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Scouts